Papyrus
Papyrus is the older brother of Sans. He, along with Nightmare, is one of Orion’s top lieutenants. Appearance Papyrus resembles Underfell Papyrus in many ways, except his armor is strictly dark grey as oppose to black and red. It is also a full suit of armor. The Sins of 12 soldier badge is imprinted on his right arm. He also wears long gauntlet gloves that are colored a lighter shade of grey. He wears a black scarf aroumd his neck. His armor also bears four black sharp, steel appendages on the back. His foot armor is a lighter shade of grey and seems to possess spiked heels on both pieces. His scabbard is seen on his hip. Papyrus himself is an extremely tall skeleton with dark grey bone (bone, not bones) and red eyes and a red mouth. His eyes also seem to be larger than most Papyruses. Personality Papyrus himself is a cold and ruthless commander and soldier. He is extremely loyal to the Sins of 12 too. Due to his ruthlessness, some spread rumors that he was brainwashed. In reality, this is not the case. He is literally like this. He is highly feared due to the combination of his high rank, strength, and personality. He also does not have any caring whatsoever for his little brother Sans. Though Sans greatly admires him, he never speaks to him. When he compliments Papyrus, Papyrus just ignores him or stares at him for a short time. Origins Unlike the original Undertale, Papyrus was born first as oppose to Sans being born first. He was the first son of Heiti and Gaster. Despite being under totalitarian leadership, they thrived surprisingly well. They were all very happy with their lives. But then Heiti had another child. This child was Sans. Heiti and Gaster treated Sans like their precious little skeleton that he was. However, they couldn’t really divide the caring among their two sons, and ended up caring more for Sans. Papyrus was hurt and jealous by his neglection. When Sans would get a little cut on his arm, Heiti and Gaster freaked out about it. But when Papyrus would lose a small bone, they would shrug it off and tell him to toughen up. Papyrus had enough. While his family was asleep, he left the house, never to return. He sought the guidance of Orion himself. Orion saw his determination, thus ordered one of his subordinates to train him to become a powerful warrior. He also promised to never leak info on his whereabouts to any citizen. Much later, Papyrus became the powerful soldier he hoped to be. Orion held a fighting tournament to determine who would become one of his top lieutenants. Papyrus plowed his way through every contestant who stood in his way. Then came the finals. His opponent was Nightmare. He and Nightmare clashed for hours. After realizing they were both too powerful thus they could not defeat each other, Orion called a tie, and elected both of them as his top lieutenants. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman capabilities: Papyrus has very impressive capabilities, surpassing those of any human. He can jump high, punch with tremendous force, run very fast for long distances, etc. * Teleportation and telekinesis: Papyrus possesses the ability to teleport for short ranges as well as moving one’s soul by means of telekinesis. * Bone sword: His main weapon is a longsword made of a combination of bone and demonic alloy. * Energy manipulation: He also possesses limited energy manipulation. Category:Chaotic Evil